


Star (I'll keep shining)

by cheeriies



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Robin, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, Timeline What Timeline, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeriies/pseuds/cheeriies
Summary: Jason turns detective mode off and begins to pull his helmet from his head when he recalls: Robin's cape wasn't solid yellow. It hadn't been since- no, that wasn't fucking possible. Jason angrily steps up behind the kid, ready to chew him out for wearing his costume, when Robin turns around.Jason's heart stops.--Or, Jason Todd sees an entirely too familiar face and his fucking family won't stop bothering him.





	Star (I'll keep shining)

_I once knew light._  
_Burning bright, shadows invade._  
_I've lost the dawn._ _  
_ Sunlight's gone; left this dismal grave.

Red Hood's been on patrol for hours now, stalking in the shadows, keeping an eye out for any leeches in his city. His side of the city, at least. It’s an abnormally chilly midsummer night, _or maybe it was morning by now,_ and the vigilante can only bundle himself in his leather jacket so many times before he accidentally rips the material. He needs to invest in one of those heated suits that he knows B has to have, the rich bastard. Not that he'd ever want a full blown Batsuit, Bats were B's aesthetic, thank you very much, he'd just rather not be freezing his gonads off. He catches a glimpse of a yellow cape in his peripherals and grins underneath his helmet. It's been a while since he's seen the brat, and maybe his smart mouth could make this dull night better.  
  
_Still_ , he thinks as he runs across a rooftop, his helmet locking onto the flighty heat signature. _It kinda sucks that the only thing worth getting excited for is the demon brat._ He leaps from one rooftop to another, and shimmies down a pipe to the alleyway that the kid currently resided in.  
  
"Heya’, brat." He calls out, but the boy doesn't answer. He doesn't even flinch at Hood's modulated voice. Whatever, the kid was probably in a shitty mood because of somethin' Daddy Dearest or Goldie did. Jason turns detective mode off and begins to pull his helmet from his head when he recalls: Robin's cape wasn't solid yellow. It hadn't been since- no, that wasn't fucking possible. Jason angrily steps up behind the kid, ready to chew him out for wearing _his_ costume, when Robin turns around.  
  
Jason's heart stops.  
  
The kid's skin is dark, but not as rich of a brown as Damian's and his black hair didn't defy gravity like the Demon Brat's. No, his bangs were curly and hung in front of his masked face, the green domino not betraying any emotion as he kept his head down. His mom had always told him to cut his hair, back when they could afford to care about trivial things like that.  
  
This _cannot_ be fucking happening.  
  
Robin, now cupping his chin in his hand thoughtfully, ambles past Jason, like he can't see him. Like Jason doesn't even exist. Hell, at this point, Jason doesn't even know if he exists anymore, because unless this was all some elaborate, and dare he say cruel, prank conducted by his brothers..  
  
Then Jason just came face to face with his child self, pre-Joker, pre-Lazarus pit, pre-everything.  
  
_Jesus fucking christ, is this gonna be fun to explain to the Bat Brigade._  Jason shakes his head at the thought before activating his helmet's recording mode. The kid obviously can't see him, judging from his complete lack of a reaction to him, so maybe he's just a spectre that Jason subconsciously made up to deal with his numerous traumas, or somethin' like that. Maybe some meta has the power to bring people's greatest fears and regrets to life? It wouldn't be the first time. But wait, the kid has a heat signature, and his helmet hasn't lied to him before on that regard. Ain't it just his _lucky_ day. Sighing, Red Hood begins to stalk himse- _Robin_ , not quite giving up the hope that he'll just open up his eyes and realize he's been dreaming.  
  
The kid seems to be extremely confused, walking around in circles and fiddling with his communicator. Wherever he came from, he can't establish a connection. Robin scowls before grappling away, unaware of Red Hood tagging along. Both Jason's pull themselves onto a certain roof, and Red Hood knows what the kid's gonna do before he even thinks of it. Robin hauls the oversized light closer to the edge of the roof, aiming for the sky. The bat signal shines brighter than the stars in the foggy night sky, and Red Hood frowns. If Bruce were to see Robin, he'd probably have a meltdown. It's one thing dealing with the grown up version of his adopted son as a constant reminder of his failings, much less a living, breathing mirage of his happier days. That is, if he could even see the kid.  
  
His recording was still ongoing, so if Batsy won't believe him, he'd still  have solid proof, but maybe a less biased eye could confirm if Jason was losing his goddamn mind.  
  
"O, you busy?" He says into his communicator, not taking his eyes off of Robin, who’s currently just sitting on the edge of the roof, huddling in on himself in an attempt to get warm. Within 12 seconds, his comms crackle to life.  
  
"Hood, it's been awhile. Is there anything you need?" Oracle's voice came through distorted as always, but Jason can still hear the surprised lilt in her tone.  
  
"I need you to check somethin' for me, to make sure the camera in my helmet's workin' right." He says.  
  
"Yeah, sure, just give me a second." He hears a faint typing noise in the background, and his recording stops for a split second before beginning again. "It seems to be working fin-." Barbara chokes on a breath.  
  
His comms are silent for what seems to be an eternity. Just as Jason starts to think she fainted, his ears are suddenly filled with loud and nearly incomprehensible yelling.  
  
So he's not the only one who can see the kid. Wonderful.  
  
"Hood, I don't know what type of prank you're pulling, but this is too fucking far." He catches the final part of her rant, and though he's somewhat amused by her anger, the fact that she automatically thought to place the blame on him ticks him off.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, take a fucking breath, O. I know I'm a part of that superstitious cowardly lot B goes on and on about, but even I'm not an idiot. I wouldn't fuck with the past, especially not mine." He says cooly, despite his nails digging deep into his palms. "You have no fucking idea how badly I want to scream, so.." He trails off, not wanting to blow up on her.  
  
"Jason. I..." She hesitates, forgetting the most important rule on field, well the second most important rule, the first being ' _Don't be like Jason'._  
  
He's not bitter.  
  
Whatever she's going to say is quickly pushed away by the second voice on his comms, because of fucking course Babs couldn't have just patched him in on a seperate server.  
  
"What's this about pranks and Hood being a _superstitious cowardly lot_?" Nightwing's voice comes in clear and teasing, and Jason really does not want to deal with his brother right now, not when it comes to t _his._  
  
"Tt, has Red Hood botched yet another simple patrol?" The Demon Brat says, his one true supporter. His faux posh accent makes his words sound scathing, but his tone is curious.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Red Robin asks, before grunting and laughing. Jason can hear a soft thud coming from his feed. He sighs. If his brothers were active that could only mean one thing...  
  
" _Jason_." Batman's booming voice comes from behind him, and Red Hood turns around almost sheepishly. But it isn't him Batman is looking at.  
  
"B! It took you long enough, you weren't answering your comms." Robin says, a grin on his face, and Jason feels like he's gonna faint. As Batman stalks towards the younger version of him wordlessly, his heart drums furiously in his ears, like a soundtrack to the scene taking place right in front of him.  
  
With an unfamiliar tenderness, Batman rubs his thumb over Robin's face, tracing the bottom of his mask with his finger. Instead of stiffing or pushing the older man away, like Jason would do now, the kid, he- he actually leans into the touch, albeit with a confused look on his face. That was Jason's cue to leave, then. He has to get away from whatever the fuck that was.  
  
Pulling out his grapple gun, he aims for any high building and zips away.  
  
He doubts Batman notices.

* * *

 

 _I remain still._  
_Power of will,_  
_Leaves me here to keep on trying._  
_I know somehow,_  
_There’s no point now: to try_  
_And stop the hate,_  
_The dying._

Jason isn't hiding. All of the ignored phone calls and constant safehouse hopping is due to an unrelated case, and his avoidance of the seemingly endless amount of lackeys Bruce had ordered to collect him simply bad timing on his part. However, it seems lady luck is getting bored of swaying in his favour, for when he stalks into of his fancier safehouses, one that's relatively new and recently repurposed with high-tech traps and the like, he's greeted by an unmasked, yellow-clad vigilante who's now looking up at him from under his eyelashes, giving him an air of measured indifference.

“Hood. I've been expecting you.” His voice is soft and teasing, and Jason’s eyes roll almost automatically as he takes his helmet off. His newest brother stares at him expectantly, looking oddly comfortable on Jason's couch despite being in full armour. Well, at least Duke was flashy.

“Dukey.” The kid blanches at the nickname. “As much as I _love_ chatting with uninvited guests who dabble in poking around my house, I’m rather busy doing literally anything but that.” He sends a pointed look at the younger boy before taking a seat on the loveseat parallel to him, still holding his helmet in his hands. The vibrant colors of Duke’s suit and his helmet reflect wildly off of his glass coffee table. Duke only shrugs, looking completely unapologetic as he speaks.

“Sorry, Jason. But you know why I'm here, dude.” Duke says easily, sinking back into the couch with an expression of pure bliss on his face. When was the last time this kid took a break? But that's beside the point. Yes, Jason knew why he was here, but he's pretty sure he made it clear that he didn't give a fuck. He gives Duke a toothy smile.

“And _you_ know that unless someone’s dying-dying _again_ , might I add- then I retain the right to keep my ass here while B and his gang of misfit toys deal with _that_ little situation.” Duke’s face falls slightly, but he doesn't stop pressing.

“Hey, I get how you feel about this, man. Well- I.” His eyebrows furrow a bit as his words trail off. Jason smirks a bit at the faux pas, but doesn't tease. Duke purses his lips before speaking again, dark brown eyes glinting with curiosity and an unnameable emotion.

“Bruce won't let anyone but Babs in on what's happening right now, but if it's got you this scared-” at Jason's pointed look, Duke smiles sheepishly. “-this frazzled, I mean; then you shouldn't have to go through this alone. Whatever it is, it's already got B and O freakin’out, and I think y'all can help each other.“ He shoots an awkward smile at Jason before standing up and putting his helmet back on. Walking past the older boy, he gives Jason an almost hesitant pat on the shoulder and makes his way near the same window Jason came in through.

“Signal.” At this, Duke stills. He looks back at Jason, who’s still facing the other way, lounging on the loveseat almost lazily. “How'd you find this safehouse?” His voice is low and uncharacteristically flat, but it doesn't sound like a threat. Duke deflates a bit at the question before shrugging, even though the man couldn't see it.

“Cass has known about this place for months now, man.” As if summoned, the aforementioned woman sticks her head in through the window located on the opposite side of the room.

“Little brothers,” Black Bat greets airily before retreating and closing the window. She must've been there the whole time, waiting to drag him back to the back cave, or something. Jason hums thoughtfully, before waving Duke away, though not unkindly.

“I'll see you later, kid. Go, run off to Daddy Bats.” He says, and Duke him gives a sympathetic frown before he too disappears into the night.

Jason sighs, privacy invaded and his heart doing that odd clenching thing whenever he thought about the situation at hand. He could see it now: his mini-me wondering why his partner was suddenly much older, both physically and emotionally. He'd probably be confused as to why Bruce looks at him with such a pitying expression in his eyes, why he keeps looking at him like he's seen a ghost. _It's a question he still asks today._

There's a loud _clash_ of glass shattering, but Jason ignores it, picking up his helmet from what was formerly a glass table. He pulls on his name-sake, though not before making sure there were no scratches or scuffs, and spins on his heels. He exits the safehouse the same way Black Bat did, and only when he's far enough from the blast radius does he take the detonator from his pocket.

Jason's got tons of safe houses all over the state, it wasn't the first time he's been compromised, and it definitely won't be the last.

 _I guess_ , Jason thinks bitterly as he grapples from one building to the next in his godforsaken, concrete jungle of a city. _It's time to fly back to the nest._

**Author's Note:**

> hurk this came out of absolute nOWHERE and i have no idea how this is gonna progress >B3


End file.
